


Poker Night

by ErikaWilliams



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, repost from livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaWilliams/pseuds/ErikaWilliams





	Poker Night

Granted, the wound on his cheek hurt like hell, but Braig was determined to not allow that to distract him from his goal. He may have gotten a bit delayed, but tradition had to be respected. There was very little in the universe that could have stopped him from being there that night. He yelped as an antiseptic dipped cloth came in contact with the wound, and he tried to push the offending hand away.

“Damn it, stop trying to baby me and let’s play cards already.”

“You can’t play cards if you’re bleeding all over them,” the other man pointed out before forcibly reapplying the treatment. This time he grudgingly obliged, even tilting his head so the whole extent of the wound was exposed. “Besides, if you’re not careful, infection could set in, and you could lose an eye.”

“As it.” Not with the very thorough way his friend was cleaning the injury and patching him up. He was standing a little close though and looming over him in an awkward manner. He was glad he was sitting down though, as at times he could fight the urge to squirm away from the treatment. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought his friend was in league with those keyblade wielders. Eventually, the patching up stopped, and the other man leaned back against the table.

“How does it look, nurse?” Braig asked, knowing it was likely to leave a scar, and his friend, while handy with a needle, was certainly not a certified surgeon. At least now he wouldn’t bleed all over the cards.

“Very becoming,” he said as he pushed himself away from the table and made his way to the other side of it. “I hear the ladies can’t refuse a man in uniform with battle scars.”

“Let’s play poker,” he responded, moving his chair closer to the table. Maybe if he got injured again, he could come back for some more rest and healing. Not to mention to lose some of his hard-earned money.

“A grand idea,” his friend said as he dealt out the cards.

Tomorrow, Braig knew he would have to go back to his dangerous job, but for tonight, he could just relax and forget his worries. For a moment, the thought came that if only one of them could slow down time, he could stay there just a little longer, but then it was gone, passed off as nothing more than folly.


End file.
